Sweet Dreams My Shooting Star
by Sassbrat
Summary: One-shot for Origins. Cometblast has been having nightmares. Can Jazz help her?


_Based on an idea that Skellington Girl gave with her Oc Cometblast about getting together with Jazz. Please leave a comment. Thank you_

Sweet Dream My Shooting Star

Jazz looked at Sentinel and Starsun recharge on the couch. The two of them had bonded just after Bumblebee and Prowl had in traditional Polariusian custom. The two had rekindled their love for each by coming together to help their daughter who just so turned out to be Bumblebee.

So much had happened in the past year. Bumblebee was revealed to be a Polariusian princess and not that she was the daughter of Sentinel Prime. Megatron had found out that Bumblebee was a femme and tried to get her to join him but Bee told him to kiss her aft. Bumblebee was almost raped by Megatron but Prowl had come to her rescue even though he was severally injured from a previous attack. Prowl had also realized that he had feelings for Bumblebee and after many trials had asked Bumblebee to be his bond mate with the blessing of Sentinel.

Another thing that had happened was Blitzwing had a twin sister who had been raised by Yoketron and somewhat an Autobot. Her name was Cometblast and she had help the Autobots rescue Bumblebee when was captured again by Megatron.

Over time Jazz had started to develop feelings for Cometblast and knew that he had to help her with her nightmares about almost being raped by Megatron.

Everyone could see that Cometblast was having some side effect to her almost rape by the hands of Megatron. She would wake up screaming in the middle of the night and was lagging behind in everything that she did do to her not getting any recharge.

It had been several weeks since her brother had rescued her from being raped by Megatron and Cometblast was having trouble recharging. Every time she would close her optics to recharge she would see Megatron and feel him raping her. She was just so tired of the nightmares and dreams. She just wished that they would go away.

Cometblast walked out of her room that she shared with her brother and headed to the living room to get some energon to calm her nerves. She had just had another nightmare.

Cometblast opened up the refrigerator and like she had done so many times in the past weeks pulled out a cube of cold energon. As she turned around she came face to face with Jazz who looked like she was expecting her.

"What are you doing up in the middle of the night?" Cometblast asked as she took a sip of her energon.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jazz said eying her.

"Couldn't sleep much."

"You haven't been sleeping much lately." Jazz said as he got a look from Cometblast. "Don't give me that look. I know that because I'm up at this time every night and I can hear you screaming."

Cometblast just wanted to smack the black and white cyberninja so bad. He was intruding on her personal space and she didn't like that. "Have you been spying on me?" Cometblast angry asked.

"No I have not but I am getting concerned for your own personal well being." Jazz pointed out.

"Why?"

"Because that's what Autobots do. We take care of out own and at the moment you are considered a Autobot." Jazz Replied. The cyberninja knew tha Cometblast had to rely on herself to survive on the streets before Master Yoketron found her and took care of her.

Cometblast looked at Jazz with a calculating optic. Here was an Autobot that was willing to help her with her nightmares because he thought of her as an Autobot which was something that only Yoketron thought of her as.

"Look Comet I'm not saying that I can make all of the nightmares go away right away but I can try. It's an old cyberninja technique that Yoketron taught me when I was having nightmares of my creators deaths. But we can give it a try." Jazz told the female Decepticon.

Cometblat let out a sigh. She really wanted to be able to get a decent nights recharge. What did she have to lose with the technique that Jazz wanted her to try.

"Okay we can try the technique. What do I have lose." Cometblast said.

Jazz let a smile come to his face. He really hope the the mediation technique would work for Comet. She didn't deserve to suffer from nightmares like she had been.

"Good. Let's go to my room where it quiet and no one will disturb us." Jazz said as he offered his hand to Cometblast who took and he led her to his room.

Once the two were in Jazz's quarters Jazz told Cometblast to sit down Indian style. "Now I want you to offline your optics and just relax and take deep breaths. Let the calmness come to you." Jazz talked to Cometblast for what seemed like hours until Cometblast was at peace with herself.

Cometblast Onlined her optics to find that she felt lighter and more free. It was if she had released a ton of excess weight of of her shoulder as the organic say.

"See I told you that you would feel better after the meditation." Jazz said with a smile as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out something from one of the drawers. He walked over to Cometblast. "I wanted to give you this for such a long time but I knew that you were having problems. Comet I like you more than a friend. I've liked you for a while but I didn't know how you felt about me and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. This is a gift that belonged to my mother and I want you to have it." Jazz said as he placed a cybertronian version of a ruby necklace.

Cometblast looked at the necklace and than at Jazz. She could see the love in his Optic as he had taken his visor off to reveal sapphire like optics. Cometblast suddenly realized that she had feeling for Jazz an Autobot who was always there for her and never put her down. Right then and there she knew what she wanted and she wanted Jazz.

Jazz let out a yelp as Cometblast grabbed him from behind his neck and pulled him down to her where she crashed her lips onto his.

Before either of them knew it they were both strip of their armor saved for their pelvic armor and their hands were all over each other.

Jazz realized what was happening and stopped himself before he did something that he would later regret.

Cometblast could feel Jazz stop. She knew that he was being a gentlebot but she knew what she wanted and at the moment she wanted Jazz inside of her. Cometblast trailed on of her hands to the side of Jazz's face. "It's okay. I know what I want and what I want is you." The femme said as she pulled the black and white mech down on top of her and once again kissed him.

Jazz didn't need anymore convincing after being kissed by the beautiful femme beneath him. He trailed one of his hands down to Cometblast's port and clicked the switch that would open her port. Once her port was open Jazz inserted two of his fingers into the slick wet port and started massaging the inner walls enjoying the moans coming from Cometblast as she dug her fingers into his arms. After a few minutes Jazz removed his fingers from the now dripping port.

Cometblast wasn't going to let Jazz have all the fun. She flipped Jazz over onto his back and straddled his waist. She trailed her hands down Jazz's side earning moans. Once she was done with that with that she trailed her hands down to Jazz's cod piece and removed it in a flash and revealing the erect spike.

"Well aren't we eager for some action." Cometblast grinned and grabbed the erect spike in her hand and started pumping also earning more moans.

Jazz arched his head back as he felt his spike get pumped by those small hands. He was no stranger to interfacing but this was a new experience for him as he was going to interface with a seeker and someone that he really did care about.

"How'd ya like that Big boy?" Cometblast said as she finished pumping Jazz's spike.

Jazz let out a growl as he grabbed the femme that was on top of him waist and flipped them over so that he was on top.

"Get ready for some fun Comet." Jazz replied as he positioned himself at the entrance of the femme's port. He looked at Cometblast as he asked for permission. Cometblast looked at him and gave a smile. That was all that he needed before he plunged deep into the heated port.

Hours later Jazz looked at the sleeping form of the femme that he loved in his arms. That night was the first time he felt free and happy in a long time. He had bonded with the love of his life. He also knew that he should take her back to her room before anyone noticed her missing.

With the ease of a natural Jazz started putting Cometblast's armor. Once he was done he took Cometblast in his arms and headed out of his room. Just as he was going to open the door to his mate's room the door open to reveal Blitzwing who just pointed to his sister's berth.

"Look I have no problem with you bonding with my sister but If you hurt my sister in any shape or form,I'll rip out your tanks and spike and shove it down your throut and make puppets out of your wires." The triple changer quietly said as he closed the door and let his sister sleep.

Jazz gave Blitzwing a nod that showed that he would never even dream about hurting Cometblast. He was just happy that he had found the one meant for him.


End file.
